gran_albionnefandomcom-20200214-history
18: EVERYONE’S TIRED, LET’S FESTIVAL!
Durk notices that the Oxdrink lake on the gold map has a settlement next to the lake, and now it is covered by water. * We’re selling the gold table to the Earl. Not going to talk to Franz the beggar about the map, b/c “It belongs in a museum!” Indiana jones style. ** We walk up to the Earl’s place, and on the way, there are new guards and a bone chimes hanging of Blair witch style, and when we pass, Fina pops into her fairy form when she passes it, and Adele feels very un-right. ** Kang teases a guard, and gets grease spelled, and slips & falls. Wipes stuff arms on Durk. Slight bickering as enter the keep. ** Countess is near the dias, as we approach the old herold booms his staff to announce Sheriff Tarlenheim and crew. ''' ** '''Talking to the countess *** Tarlenheim talks to the countess, and she offers 700 years, Heart of a star. Friendship of all bears? A fairy flies over, and ''' *** '''She clasps her hands, and the 13 foot section of the floor swivels open, and a musty smell arises. A small leprechaun appears, as if climbing the stairs. He kneels before the countess, then asks how he can serve. *** “Give them the pot of old Shamus” He takes in the crew, and hesitates. She looks at him disappointingly, and then he immediately summons a huge 2’ iron cauldron. ' *** '“Thou art unbound.” Adele and Tarlenheim notice that there is a heaviness and finality to the sentence. ** Kang says “GIMME GOLD” and the pot instantly fills with gold! He starts rooting around in the pot to figure out what caused it. ''' *** '''We ask what we can do for her, and she asks if we can Braid a charm that forbids the passage of witches. We say we don’t, but we may be able to get info from Nimrond, Franz the beggar, or the Magic Great library *** Pot of gold yields: 400 Guilders. *** Everyone gets 800 Guilders. * Kang experiments with the Shadowfell door handle, opens his chicken coop, and views some iron bars and falcons. He gets enough, and a little scared (you know, ghosts), and closes it. Adele takes the handle back. * Festival!!! ** Tarlenheim sets up a registry to repay the people their gold back. Old ladies man the booth and keep people honest. ** Kang and Praxis start dancing and trying to pick up women-''' *** '''“Once you go Praxis you never go baxis!” ** Kang buys a magic shirt, 400 ** Praxis buys a Green moss covered looking shirt, ''' *** '''While bartering, “I am a folk hero!” *** “Of which town?” *** “...Of... the name of the town that I saved.” *** MAG: LOL, YOU WRITE THAT DOWN IN THE NOTES ** Tarlenhiem walks up, and offers to include the mossy shirt in my order (the lady was actually just about to recognise) ** Old merchant: *** Nimrond calls over to tarlenheim and gang, “Stone remienent of old Hibernian society. Looks authentic” *** Kang touches it, or tries to touch it, and a whip flies out of the wagon and hits his hand. ''' *** '''The stone is, capable of commanding the elements of water, (this can help clear out the lake later!) *** He says, “let me show you how it works!” and runs off to a rain barrel, and pours water on it, and summons a water elemental. Kang tells him to banish the elemental (to be sure it could be done), and Nimrond does it. He then exclaims his glee that he will be the envy of the other worldly contemporaries. ''' *** '''He talks to Adele (mirror side quest) about a comb, which she tries out. 5 or 6 steaks of the comb applies this lustrous sheen, and the hair starts to float gently, sensually, as if she were underwater. **** 300, counter offer from adele for 150 to find the corresponding mirror, he said no, 150 & a kiss, she said no, and gave him the 300. *** Silver capped, Tiny monkey with no liquid, Ring box jade ring Ring of constancy, closes wounds, seal cuts. Ring of regeneration. One point of damage, every round. BUT. ' **** '''25,000 for the ring and 5 other items, ' **** '''The bottled Monkey- the bottle didn’t leave his hand until Tarlenheim said, “I want the bottled monkey” ***** Kang eyed it, and asked for the bottle, and it transferred to him. **** Silver capped square bottle- 3 drafts of change of sanguine quality, alarming transformation. Let pass by the unquiet dead. (invisibility to undead) **** The bottle with the eye- The eye within can used to see, for non-thaumaturgical individual, eye floats out, then swivels and looks at me, then kang (who runs off screaming a bit), it is used to view through the side of the ''' **** '''Tiny, tiny triangle bottle- drink quickly, it will vomit out acid over 10 paces (black dragon’s breath) **** 'Purple fluid- continuously bubbles, draft of the second heaven, holy and supreme water of the second heaven, seeks ever to return to the mounted heavens. Grants the ability to fly for a bit. ' Category:Game notes Category:Hanging festival campaign Category:Life in Westfell campaigns